


Underfell: Confessions

by ArcticGorilla47



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticGorilla47/pseuds/ArcticGorilla47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Underfell is a dangerous place. Sans does everything on his part to keep his sanity from breaking apart, and preventing himself from turning into dust.</p><p>And of course, Sans has feelings for his brother. The question begs, does Papyrus hide everything from his brother? What secrets will unfold?</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell is a dangerous place. Sans does everything on his part to keep his sanity from breaking apart, and preventing himself from turning into dust.
> 
> And of course, Sans has feelings for his brother. The question begs, does Papyrus hide everything from his brother? What secrets will unfold?

“i always wonder why, why my brother - i-i mean my _boss_ \- continues to  spare me while the other monsters **want me dead** ,” said a drunken Sans to Grillby.

“of all the times…” he caught himself, shushing his mouth instantly. Sans did not want anyone to know his secret, of course. It was the kind of secret that he almost always tells Grillby when he is drunk.

What was this type of secret Sans nearly tells Grillby about?

——

It was an early morning as usual, 6:30am to say the least, Sans got up out of his bed. His head was groggy as usual from the night before, as he always goes to Grillby’s after work. Heavy footsteps were marching on the stairs and across the hall, which meant one thing: Papyrus was up and about, just ready to knock on Sans’s door.

 _ **Thump, thump, thump.**_ These weren’t soft thumps you normally hear, it’s the kind of thumps that bang really loud as if you were, or are, seriously angry.

“GET UP, WORK IS IN A HALF AN HOUR,” a baritone voice said on the other side.

“i-i’m up, boss,” said Sans nervously as Papyrus opened the door. Those blood-red eyes feels like, to Sans, as though they pierce right through his soul. This wasn’t the first time it has happened, of course.

“MAKE YOURSELF SOME BREAKFAST, YOU SLOB.” Closing the door behind him, the heavy footsteps receded from the hallway. Feeling his soul pumping loud, Sans did his best to calm down. His brother was one of the reasons he had anxiety; not only that, but also fear.

Papyrus was one of the commanders of the Royal Guard, next to Asgore and Undyne. The trio were feared across the land, because they were ruthless and had little-to-no sympathy for all monsters. They had always killed humans whenever they fell from the surface; well, six humans so far in the Underground. All they needed was one final soul to break the barrier.

**One. More.**

——

another day, another dollar, Sans thought to himself. As his shift ended, he went straight to Grillby’s to order his usual food and condiment, burgers and mustard. The music in Grillby’s were usually heavy metal music. Every monster enjoyed the songs that were played in Grillby’s jukebox. The CDs came from the surface; why and how they went to the Underground, no one knows. Picking up the mustard, Sans lifted the top bun and poured the mustard on his burger, then returned the top bun to its original spot and began eating it.

 _this is sooo delicious_ , said Sans in his head. The effects of the mustard were starting to kick in, his head feeling rather fuzzy. Why he got drunk from mustard is beyond anyone else. Due to the effect of the alcohol, he somewhat talked louder and asked Grillby for more burgers, and this time, with fries.

Several hours later, Sans got really drunk. Grillby prodded Sans on the shoulder, “Well? Are you gonna pay or should I kick you out?” His voice sounded somewhat deep, yet it remained on the light side.

“o-oh. right,” was all Sans could release from his mouth. Bringing out his wallet, he brought out his wad of cash and left it on the table. “for the tabs from before as well…” Grillby’s expression went from a frown to a grimace.

Getting out of the chair, Sans used all of his energy to stand up and walk sloppily. He was too drunk to walk, but knows where he is going. It took longer than it should to reach his place, perhaps it was either too far from where he is, or the fact that he is drunk.

Sluggishly opening the door to his place, Sans went inside the building and closed it firmly, doing his best not to alert his brother. That failed because his brother was in the kitchen making food. Papyrus was wearing his black jeans and tank top, with the skeleton head logo planted on his tank top, as well as two bones crossing each other.

Hearing the door close, Papyrus looked over to see his brother at the entrance, drunk as always.

Scoffing aloud, “UGH, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS COME BACK HOME DRUNK? FUCKING USELESS IDIOT. YOU’VE BEEN GONE FOR HOURS! IT’S 11PM! AND YOUR SHIFT IS AT 7AM.”

Sans forced himself to ignore Papyrus’s words, removing his sandals and making his way upstairs and to his bedroom. Breathing heavily, Sans removed his jacket hoodie and randomly threw it on the ground, and went straight to his bed.

And that’s when weird things started happening. And by “weird,” different-dreams-started-occurring-from-what-Sans-is-used-to weird kind of thing.

In it, he saw himself. But not really himself. The one he saw himself in, he was wearing a blue jacket hoodie, black shorts with white stripes on them, and pink sandals.

He thought to himself, _why pink? red is a much better colour!_

The Sans that he was seeing perked his head up, and looked to the direction of where he heard the voice. “no need to hide, i know you’re there.”

But, how was Sans able to hear his thoughts? Obeying a simple command, Sans strutted from the shadows. They were both looking at each other, what was different and what was the same.

“huh, we’re basically the same, yet so different from each other. which timeline or alternate universe are you from?” said the blue-hoodie wearing Sans.

This came as a shock to Sans. Different timeline? Alternate universe? What does he mean by that? And how does he have so much knowledge of timelines and alternate universes?

“the underground, of course,” said the black-hoodie wearing Sans. “where else would i be living in, the surface?” he said jokingly.

“you know, it’s really weird; two sans’ here in the same universe. never thought it would be possible for it to happen.” says the blue-hoodie wearing Sans.

“wait, so… this isn’t just a dream? i think i’ve had too much mustard over at grillby’s.” says the blood-red-eyed Sans.

“mustard? my favourite condiment flavour is ketchup. i don’t understand why anyone would love mustard; it’s quite disgusting if you ask me.” says the other Sans.

“ketchup? excuse you buddy, but mustard tastes better than that awful shit called ketchup.” the black-hoodie wearing skeleton said aloud.

Thump, thump, thump. Those were the sounds Sans would usually hear from his brother.

“WAKE UP, YOU LAZY FUCKER. YOU’RE GONNA BE LATE FOR WORK! SHOW UP TO YOUR POST WITHIN A FEW MINUTES OR ELSE!”

_**Thump, thump, thump.** _

Bolting his face from the pillow he was resting his head in, Sans stood up and picked up his jacket from the floor and opened the door. “s-sorry boss.” Sans turned to see what time it was, and it was 6:57am.

Grunting out loud, Papyrus walked down the hallway and went straight outside. The fierce velocity of his speed, going out instantly like that. Man, that’s what Sans had admired about his brother, his boss. He sometimes wished he were that hasty like his brother. Mastering any energy he has, Sans teleported to his Snowdin post within a few seconds.

——

While he was working, Sans kept wondering about his other self. The blue-hoodie wearing self. That smug grin he still remembers. The things he said about alternate universes and timelines made him wonder if Papyrus ever knew about such things. Sans never questioned his brother’s authority and what he does or what he learns. Does Papyrus actually know anything about them? Only one way to find out, it seems. Sans had to go back to sleeping, but not during work, of course, or his brother will scold him for sleeping on the job and missing out on any humans that might come by.

Sans **HAD** to understand everything.


	2. Dreams Clashing with Reality

Instead of going to Grillby’s as usual, Sans went straight home. He still couldn’t stop thinking of things that were beyond his limits. His brother Papyrus was in the kitchen as usual, making his favourite food, spaghetti. The taller skeleton scoffed at his brother, “I’M SURPRISED YOU’RE HERE FOR SUPPER; FOR ONCE.” Those last two words were quiet.

Should Sans be asking his brother about the alternate universes and timelines? Perhaps it was for the best he does not mention anything about this with his brother until he talked with his _other self_. The other Sans that knew everything. Shrugging it off, Sans opened the fridge and looked for food to cook for himself. There was nothing to cook for himself as always, since the fridge was usually filled with spaghetti. Groaning out loud, Papyrus prompted to the smaller skeleton, “I WAS PLANNING ON HAVING THE SPAGHETTI ALONE, BUT YOU CAN HAVE THE REST; YOU’RE WELCOME.”

You’re welcome? _You’re welcome?_ Sans must be hearing things. His brother, the most feared skeleton in the Underground, the second-in-command to the Royal Guard, said _you’re welcome?_ “a-are you s-sure, boss? i-i don’t want you to-” Papyrus’s baritone voice bellowed across the room, “JUST. EAT.” Shaking nervously, Sans picked up a plate from the cabinet and used his magic to levitate the pan to his level and picked up the tongs and fork from the table and poured himself some leftover spaghetti. Sitting across the table from where his brother sat, the small skeleton poked his food with the fork and began eating away. Noticing it is missing something – that ONE something – Sans thought it over on what it was and picked up a pepper from the middle of the table and began spreading it on his spaghetti. This was the kind of food Sans usually loved, his tall little brother cooking for him.

Halfway through his meal, Sans’s head was starting to spin. What was in this food? Groaning quietly, the small skeleton felt a weird sensation within his pants. Leaning his head down to take a look, Sans had a tent. _A TENT._ Red blush forming from his cheekbone to the other, the tiny skeleton did his best not to show what he was feeling.

 

_**SHING.** _

__

The table split in two, and the golden-toothed skeleton yelled atop his ribs. Peeking over to where Papyrus was, who started walking slowly in front of Sans, also had a tent. “b-boss? wh-what are you doing?” his voice breaking. “YOU SEE, I’VE ALWAYS BEEN BORED. I HAD NOT EXPECTED YOU TO COME OVER SO EARLY. I HAD PUT SOMETHING IN THAT MEAL WE JUST ATE,” spoke the taller skeleton. Removing his armour, and only revealing his bare chest – those bare ribs – Papyrus’s face was also covered in blush from one cheekbone to the other. “I WAS PLANNING TO DO THIS ALONE, BUT NOW THAT YOU’RE HERE…” Licking his sharp teeth, the slender skeleton broke Sans’s chair with his foot. Wincing as the only support he had broke down, the small skeleton started backing away from his brother, fearing what he was going to do next. Crawling all the way to the couch, he continued to whimper as Papyrus drew closer and closer. Inspecting his face, the scarred skeleton had an orange blush that grew thicker and thicker.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WIMP? ALL I WANT TO DO RIGHT NOW IS HAVE SOME FUN.” The tone Papyrus had, on that specific line, was not an angry tone. This kind of tone… was lust. Was his brother hitting on him? Did he finally figure it out? Figure out that Sans had always wanted this kind of affection from his brother? How long had Papyrus had been doing this? Knowing his tall little brother, he would usually attract all the women of the Underground, considering the fact that he is one of the leading officers of the Royal Guard and well-feared as well. “b-b-b-boss, i-i-i…” Sans was silenced as his jaw was clinked from the other skeleton’s jaw. Opening his eye sockets wide and his pupils, the small skeleton continued to shake his entire skeletal figure. Using magic to form a tongue inside his jaw, the tall skeleton licked his big brother’s jaw with passion, as though he’s done it before. This kind of sensation was pleasing Sans, but something was wrong here. Why is he allowing himself to succumb to his little brother’s will? Sure, he wanted to have an affection from his brother, but this is breaking the boundaries of his bubble.

Gathering the energy he has, Sans broke free from his brother’s grips, panting out loud. “b-boss? i-i thought women adored you. i thought y-you liked your fangirls more than… more than…” A crack in his voice was high, and tears were beginning to fall down from his eye sockets. Everything he had kept inside himself were starting to break Sans apart. He began crying out loud, doing his best to shuffle it quiet, but no matter what he did, they ended up being loud. “m-m-m-m-more than me.”

“SANS? SANS. SANS!” _**Thud.**_ That was the sound of Papyrus banging his skeletal hand against the table. Snapping out of it, the small skeleton looked at his surrounding. The table, that just broke a few minutes ago, was in tip-top shape. And the food he was eating as well was untouched. The golden-toothed bonehead was just _next_ to the couch, **crying.** How did he get back into this table? What the fuck is going on? Looking at his slender brother, “y-yes boss?” Sighing out of frustration, as he usually does, the scarred skeleton explained the situation: “YOU STARTED CRYING OUT OF NOWHERE. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CRY BECAUSE IT LEAVES YOU FUCKING VULNERABLE.” Realizing what his boss had just said, the small skeleton wiped his tears away and got out of his chair. “i… i’m sorry. i’ll go eat at Grillby’s instead.” Slipping his feet into his favourite red sandals, Sans went out of the house and walked straight to Grillby’s.

——

The song, as he came in, that just started playing was _Walk With Me in Hell_ by Lamb of God, as Sans figured out. Sitting at his favourite spot, the small skeleton closed his eyes and rubbed them gently. Everything was starting to become weird. His anxiety was growing even more as that scene that just happened not too long ago played again in his head. Again, breaking that image out of his head, he prodded Grillby: “the usual, and this time, triple the amount.” Cocking his brows up, Grillby spoke in a confused manner, “That is rather unusual, Sans. Why would you triple the amou-” Cutting his speech, Sans spoke in an angered tone, “just fucking do it!” Several seconds has passed, Grillby finally got to work. Forcefully chugging his skeletal hands to his pockets, the golden-toothed bonehead brought out his wallet and slammed the precise amount of cash onto the table. “don’t forget to add some serious whiskey; four pitchers.” Sans ate in a frustrated manner and drunk each pitcher that looks somewhat coerced.

Hours has passed as always, and the small skeleton panted out loud much like a drunk person would as if they had ran away from something. “w-w-what time is it, g-grillby?” were the words that Sans had mustered under his breath. The purple-flamed guy looked at his watch for a few seconds, and told the golden-toothed monster that it was 3am. “w-why didn’t y-you tell me i-it was that time n-now? my boss is surely going to kill me now, and that is thanks to you!” said the angry-drunk Sans. Without much thought to what he was doing, the small skeleton teleported instantly to his room and sloppily landed on his bed, and fell asleep.


	3. Swap Papyrus and Sans Classic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone who have been leaving kudos and bookmarks for themselves! I'll continue to update Confessions whenever I can (which is most likely when I have free time).
> 
> Fell = Protagonist  
> Swap = Underswap Papyrus  
> Classic = Undertale Sans

“huh, it seems your dreams are clashing with reality, other me.” said the other Sans. Sitting up out of his spot very carefully, and rubbing his right temple with his hand, Sans panted. Observing his surrounding, the faint glitters in the sky, the black background, and a castle in the distance, Sans is in front of the castle. But this is not the castle he has seen before; the castle in front of him was completely different. The golden-toothed skeleton was not in his own timeline again.

“how are you able to know what i am going through? it simply doesn't make sense that you know what the fuck is going on around here. last time i checked, i teleported to my room. or... it felt like it was my room, anyway.” The blue-hoodie wearing skeleton gave a smug grin as usual and chuckled slightly. “it seems you haven't tapped into your true powers as of yet, while the others have mastered theirs.” _True powers?_ This Sans is talking crazy stuff. If the black-hoodie wearing Sans can teleport, use magic, and summon the Gaster Blasters, why the hell is he saying he hasn't tapped into his _true powers_ just yet? Wait a minute – what did he mean _others?_ Does he mean that there are also Sanses other than the one he is seeing right now? His head is still groggy from all that drinking he had drunk for several hours.

“oh, you see. all of us sanses are connected with each other. we know one another, even from a different universe. except, you know, some of us – and our personality – are completely different within each universe. and your universe, as everyone agreed unanimously, is called underfell; such a really sad place, to be honest. monsters fighting with each other **just** to survive is so sad, but hey, who am i to judge how your world runs? it's not my own world, so...” said the small skeleton. The black-hoodie wearing monster took this information and thought about it over and over. The mere thought of how each universe works differently was rather intriguing to him.

“what are these other universes you know of? what're their names and how do they work? and by work, i mean how they-” the golden-toothed skeleton's words were cut off by the other Sans. “as much as i would love to talk to you more about this kind of stuff... your time is up. it's time for you to go back to your world. I'll try to physically come to your world and talk to you more about all the things you've been missing out.”

 **Oh shit.** That can only mean one thing: Papyrus is already out of bed and probably making breakfast for himself. Wasting no time to snap out of his dream, Sans took everything he got and woke up. Much to his surprise, he saw those dark glaring eyes scanning his soul, and a frown was already in place, and bellowed: “SINCE WHEN DID YOU LAND ON MY BEDROOM?” His bed? Sitting up to see where he was, Sans had realized that he was in his brother's bedroom. His skull turning red, Sans spoke in a Sonic-the-Hedgehog-speed fashion: “o-oh my. i-i am so s-sorry boss! i-i-i made sure that i teleported t-t-to my bedroom last night! plzdontkillme,” while the last few words were mumbled. Shaking his head in disgust and groaning at the same time, Papyrus spoke in his baritone voice, “WELL, AT LEAST I WON'T HAVE TO KNOCK ON YOUR FUCKING DOOR THIS MORNING. LET'S PREPARE OURSELVES FOR TODAY, RUNT.”

Sans couldn't help but shriek as his tall brother got out of the bed and roughly picked up the small skeleton and tossing him on the floor outside the hallway. It didn't take long for Papyrus to exit out of his room and sneering at his brother evilly. Those red boots of his were crunching against the floor out loud; it was as if Papyrus had woken up on the wrong side of the bed, and Sans felt guilty for making his brother mad. Following the footsteps of the slender skeleton, the golden-toothed monster did everything he could to ensure that his brother was not going to be too mad at him for having disrupted his beautiful sleep. It felt like the end of the world for Sans. Perhaps this might be the day where he finally turns into dust. All the things he's done, all the mess-ups, all of the times he had fought with Papyrus, all soon fading into black. The thoughts that were rampaging within his skull made him think of that one song. That one song he remembered listening to at Grillby's last night. Reverberating within head, Sans hummed the lyrics to _Fade to Black_ by Metallica.

Sharply turning his head to the small skeleton, the scarred monster lifted Sans with his magic, those blood-red eyes judging him quietly. “DON'T YOU FUCKING HUM THAT SONG, YOU FUCKING NUMBSKULL!” were the words that echoed within the vicinity of the forest they were standing at. Gruffly tossing the golden-toothed monster to his station, Sans yelled and rubbed his ribcage gently with his bony hands. Anxiety rose within the small skeleton. It seems the more Sans did small things, the more it pissed off his brother. It made him wonder if Papyrus had any feelings for his sibling whatsoever. He thought to himself that he probably does not, because of how he treats the golden-toothed monster.

“IF I COME BACK HERE WITHIN A FEW HOURS AND I SEE YOU SLACKING OFF...” spoke the tall skeleton with a serious tone. Sans knew what it meant, and he had to make sure that he does not fall asleep whatsoever. Nodding his head forcefully, the small skeleton spoke out loud, “yes, boss!” Grinning, the slender skeleton was proud of what his little employee shouted. The sound of the footsteps slowly faded away, the crunchiness of those footsteps dissipating were a relief to Sans. However, the golden-toothed skeleton was starting to feel morose. How long will the small skeleton keep his facade going on? It didn't matter to him anymore at this point. He always knew that he has been an annoying slob ever since Papyrus had been inducted into the Royal Guard, and that has been several years. And within those short few years, the anxiety and fear had been climbing from the bottom of his feet. To Sans, that anxiety feels as though it has surpassed beyond the surface. The weight of his world was crashing down, and the floor beneath his feet was crumbling down faster than Papyrus's speed.

His skull hitting against the table of his post, the small skeleton opened his eyes. The maroon flame within his left eye was glowing brightly, enough to illuminate his surroundings. He screamed from the top of his ribcage from the hooded figure that was standing in front of him. Using magic to summon bones, which were pointy at one end, Sans took a closer look to see who he was observing. The lit cigarette was between his teeth, and was looking down at him. Falling to his feet and pelvis, Sans crawled backwards, doing the best he can to get away from the orange-hooded skeleton. His crawling stopped when his back hit a tree and flung his arms to cover his face. From the bottom of his soul, the golden-toothed monster screamed, “this is the end of me! i knew you were going to kill me for slacking off, boss! i am sorry i am such a fucking failure, i am sorry i'm your messy brother!” Sans started sobbing, and it sounded like as though it was the sound was coming from a megaphone. The orange-hooded monster leaned towards the small skeleton and brought him to his arms, petting his skull thoroughly. “I WILL NOT KILL YOU, SMALL ONE. SOMEONE LIKE YOU DOES NOT DESERVED TO BE PUT THROUGH HELL,” said Papyrus. Cooing Sans, he removed his arms that are covering his face. “LOOK AT ME.”

Opening his eye sockets slowly, the chubby monster observed him again. It was Papyrus, but not the one he knows. His eyes were shaking violently; this was a _different_ Papyrus. “w-wait. who the hell are you?! boss, if this is some kind of joke, it isn't funny!” The orange-hooded monster continued to coo Sans softly, “WELL, I AM A DIFFERENT PAPYRUS FROM A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE.” There was another Papyrus. And he was not a monster much like the one Sans is used to seeing. The pointy ends of his boss's armour were not on each shoulder, and he certainly was not wearing any black clothing at all. This was a _different Papyrus._ The small skeleton could still not believe who he was seeing. “how did you end up here? i was pretty sure i was just sleeping for a few minutes, and then there you are, right in front of me, scaring the fuck out of me,” Sans spoke in an angered tone. “WELL... I WAS JUST WALKING FOR A BIT, BUT WHEN I TURNED AROUND, I SAW YOU SITTING DOWN ON MY POST. PLUS, I DID NOT WANT TO INTTERUPT SUCH A BEAUTIFUL SLEEP.” said the tall skeleton, whose tone was a lot higher than black-outfit-wearing monster, but still in the baritone area.

Confused as always, Sans spoke to Papyrus, “which universe are you from anyway?” For a few seconds, the slender monster replied: “WELL, I AM FROM UNDERSWAP. MY BROTHER WAS JUST ESCORTING ME TO MY SPOT TEN MINUTES AGO.” _**Ugh.**_ The small skeleton was all he could muster under his breath. There were more secrets that he did not know about. “goddamn, how many are there?!” said the golden-toothed monster. The orange-hooded skeleton took his time to think about the question Sans spoke. “IT APPEARS THERE ARE A LOT OF THEM, AND WE CANNOT DETERMINE HOW MANY THERE ARE SO FAR. THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I'VE EXPERIENCED GOING TO A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE.” Cocking his brow, the chubby skeleton replied to Papyrus, “i see, then. i am supposed to meet with the other me today to talk about timelines and universes clashing with my reality. i was wondering if you had or have met him before?”

“I SUPPOSE I HAVE,” was the only thing the tall lazy skeleton could say to his other-brother. The space-time in their area was fluttering around, and a crack in the middle of the forest surged open, and the blue-hoodie-wearing Sans came out of it. Dusting off his shoulder (which weren't really messy to begin with; he supposed he just wanted to look cool and all), the lazy tubby skeleton sighed contently and looked at his surrounding and found Underswap Papyrus and Underfell Sans. Opening his eyes wide, he ran towards the orange-hoodie-wearing monster and hugged him; then he began speaking: “hi there, swap papyrus! when did you get here?” Chuckling, Swap Papyrus answered his question immediately, “TIBIA-NEST, JUST A FEW MINUTES AGO, RIGHT BEFORE YOU DID.”

Sans was looking at Swap Papyrus and Sans Classic with confusion. These two already have met, but the golden-toothed monster wondered how long they have known each other. “whoawhoawhoawhoa. you two know each other?!” said Fell Sans. In unison, Swap Papyrus and Sans Classic told Fell Sans, “FfOoRr MmOoNnTtHhSs.” Their tones matched together made the golden-toothed monster shiver with disgust. “well, it was right before we even knew underfell existed within the universe radar,” spoke Classic.

“anyway... you guys have a lot of explaining to do about **everything**.” said Fell. Swap and Classic looked at each other, then observed the black-hoodie-wearing monster.

“WwIiTtHh PpLlEeAaSsUuRrEe.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason the words have double letters, such as "WwIiTtHh PpLlEeAaSsUuRrEe," is because both Classic and Swap are talking in unison.


	4. Faith Shaken to the Core

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of a writer's block for this particular chapter, but I believe it worked out in the end! Hope you guys enjoy it!

_LAZY._

_**Crack. Clavicles.** _

_ARROGANT._

_**Crack. Humerus.** _

_USELESS._

_**Crack. Femurs.** _

_TRASH._

_**Crack. Ribcage.** _

_The heavy footsteps coming from those red boots were echoing within the hallway of their home. Fell Sans was now crawling away with one arm from Fell Papyrus. Those red eyes were looming above the golden-toothed monster with pure hatred: “DON'T THINK I KNEW WHAT WAS GOING ON. I HAVE ALWAYS KNOWN THEY WERE GOING TO COME OVER. APPARENTLY, IF I DO KILL ONE OF MY OWN, I'LL CEASE TO EXIST. HOWEVER, THOSE OTHER SANSES ON THE OTHER HAND...” The slender skeleton was grinning like the Joker and laughed from the depths of his phantom belly. Using magic to encase Sans, and removing his soul from his ribcage, the scarred monster was slowly clenching his bony fingers into a fist. The small monster began to suffocate badly, as though he is drowning in water. Using his hands to grab his choking throat, Sans was able to summon words quietly, “p... pl... please... i'll do a-a-anything... y-you... you can train m-me! m-make me b-” But it was too late._

Shooting his head out of his pillow, and screaming as loud as he could, the tiny skeleton confined himself with maroon flames. His anxiety was starting to break free, and he begun shaking as though it was a massive earthquake.

_Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak._

Darting his eyes to the opening door, the small skeleton summoned bones and the Gaster Blasters at the door and attacked directly at the dark figure. At fierce speed, the tall skeleton dodged his brother's attack with ease. Sans summoned the bones again and had thrown them again and again. After five minutes of attacking, Papyrus dashed into the room and lifted his brother by his throat. “STOP DESTROYING THE HOUSE, YOU FUCKING CUNT.”

Snapping out of anxiety, the golden-toothed monster started crying. Tossing his brother into his own bed, the slender monster groaned in frustration and bellowed: “WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CRYING AGAIN?! I TOLD YOU TO-” His words were interrupted when Sans screamed, “you don't have any fucking idea what i go through! what i have to do to survive, prevent myself from breaking down in front of the other monsters, all of it! and even from the likes of you, the kind who do not even care for their sibling, would never understand! why do you think i have these scars? i created these scars out of my fucking frustration and suppressing my goddamn feelings is breaking me apart! i do this because i have fucking anxiety, and i'm losing my sanity because of it! i do this for the fucking fearsome papyrus, the fucking asshole brother who will not kill his own sibling. his sibling, who is a fucking lazy slob, a goddamn arrogant piece of shit who does not deserve to live. now leave my fucking room, asshole!”

**SLAM.**

The air was thick and quiet for hours. Behind the closed doors, muffled cries were heard, and Papyrus was in complete shock. He didn't even go to work whatsoever. His own brother had snapped right in front of him, and he didn't even do anything about it. What else could he do? Comfort Sans? He's the Fearsome Papyrus, he should not be in this state right now, isn't that correct?

Tired of being quiet, the tall skeleton marched upstairs and went to his brother's door and knocked, “SANS? OPEN THE DOOR.” It took the tubby skeleton five minutes to get out of his bed and open the door. Not saying anything, Sans went back to his double-sized bed and faced the wall when he lied down. Following his suit, Papyrus sat next to his sibling. His baritone voice filled the air, “SANS... I... I'M SORRY. I JUST...” The slender monster's voice sounded broken. This was unusual for the golden-toothed monster to hear. “just... what?” were the words he summoned. Sighing discontentedly, the scarred monster continued talking, “NEVER MIND, I AM NOT GOOD WHEN IT COMES TO THIS STUFF.” Standing up, Papyrus went out of Sans's room and closed the door behind him.

Another ten minutes passed, Sans finally got up out of his bed and headed into the kitchen. Opening the fridge door and finding nothing except for the mustard, the small skeleton sat down on the couch and watched television. Nothing was interesting in tonight's cable, so the golden-toothed monster was on his way to his bedroom when he heard muffles coming from his boss's room. Leaning his skull towards the door, Sans heard his sibling crying on the other side.

His eyes widening, the chubby monster dropped his mustard into the hallway floor and placed his hands on his mouth. Papyrus was crying. _Papyrus was crying._ He has not heard his brother crying in ages since their childhood days. Knocking on the door, Sans spoke, “papyrus, are... are you okay in there?” Cries the skeleton tower was having right now became loud.

Opening the door, the golden-toothed skeleton saw that his brother's belongings were being levitated in mid-air. Walking towards Papyrus, Sans prodded his brother, “pap - i-i mean boss – why are you crying? the last time you cried was the time when we were younger. during those rough times, you would always cry because everyone were mean to you. especially the time where-” His part of the conversation cut short, the baritone-voiced skeleton replied, “DON'T. REMIND. ME. OF THOSE DAYS.”

Nodding his head, the small skeleton soon became quiet for a few minutes. “so... do you want to talk about why you're crying, boss?” Sighing once again, Papyrus shook his head. It seems there is nothing Sans can do at the moment. Getting on his feet, the small skeleton turned to the door and before closing it, a baritone voice spoke: “WAIT. I... I WANT TO TALK.” Stopping where he stood, the golden-toothed monster replied, “okay. I'll be here, listening.”

But before Papyrus began speaking, a horned monster broke the door and crashed into their place. Dust settled around his figure for a bit and had a glowing trident in one hand, while using the free hand to point at the slender skeleton. “You will do no such thing, peasant. You dare tell him what's been happening around here, your existence will cease to be!”

Sans had finally met the monster known as Asgore. _The_ Asgore who has been killing humans. The King of Dread was finally at their door, and the tubby skeleton was both excited and devastated at the same time. His energy was so much different from his brother's energy, a kind of power that exceeded his expectations. It made the golden-toothed monster wonder if he has been listening to this conversation this whole time.

With a voice much deeper than the abyss, Asgore spoke again: “You didn't show up to work today; for once, which is really weird.” His grin was so much more menacing than that of Papyrus's, and it was not a pleasant thing to look at; he looked insane. “Don't you dare show up late to work again, thin man, or you'll wish you were never born!” and he marched off, and disappeared within seconds.

Both of the skeleton were petrified _down to their bones_.

Literally.

Papyrus was shaking so badly, and as if this was the first time he's shook this much. Using force to grab the small monster, he spoke once more: “YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT GOES ON IN THERE. WHAT HE DOES TO EVERYONE. WHAT HE SAYS ABOUT YOU. I... SANS, PROMISE ME ONE THING.” After having his faith shook to the core, the golden-toothed monster replied: “what's that, boss?”

“...PROMISE ME THAT YOU'LL AVENGE ME AS SOON AS I DIE. I WOULD NEVER LET HIM GET TO YOU WHATSOEVER BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BROTHER. I... I...” Without saying anything else, the tall skeleton summoned a long tongue and slid it inside Sans's mouth and clinked their skulls together, making out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FONTCEST MAKE OUT FINALLY HAPPENED. OMG.


	5. Permadeath

Dilating his eyes quickly – because he was surprised – his _own brother_ had finally kissed him. His lifelong dream, the dream of being kissed and being cared for, has finally happened. The small skeleton did not kiss back due to the fact Papyrus might hit him for being a sloppy kisser.

After a minute (which felt **forever** ) of kissing his sibling, the slender monster kissed him on the forehead and held him tight. “SANS... I'M SORRY FOR THOSE TIMES I'VE BEEN KILLING YOU. THEY MADE ME DO IT. PLEASE DO NOT BE MAD AT ME FOR KILLING YOU SO MANY TIMES. T-THEY TOLD ME TO-” and as always, his speech was cut off, and the golden-toothed skeleton pushed himself away from his tall brother and replied, “wait, do you mean to tell me all those nightmares i've been having... were you killing me this whole time? so you do know of my nightmares! and you also know that there are other realities and timelines! why have you not told me you've been killing me so many times? i don't think you deserve the title of 'brother' anymore; you've lost my fucking respect!” Papyrus went down on his knees and began sobbing and punching the ground with his skeletal hands, “YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY DO TO ME! YOUR NIGHTMARES ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT GOES ON BEYOND THOSE CASTLE WALLS! THEY HAVE C-” but looking at his surroundings, the tall skeleton was talking out loud to himself. Where has Sans gone? He went to his bedroom and equipped his armour and asked around people, “HAS ANYONE SEEN MY LAZY BROTHER ANYWHERE?!” The monsters around him were trembling heavily, and shook their heads. Papyrus, much like the other monsters, was trembling.

Dashing towards Grillby's and breaking the door open, the tall monster bellowed: “WHERE IS SANS? IS HE HERE?!” The purple-flamed monster shook his head and spoke back, “He's not here, Sir. I would usually expect him to come here by now. Did you do anything bad to him, if I may ask? He didn't turn into dust, did he?” Those blood red eyes were scarring Grillby's soul, and retorted at him: “NO! MAKE THAT ASSUMPTION AGAIN, AND I'LL END YOU, MAGGOT!” The purple-flamed guy didn't say anything else, and prodded The Fearsome Papyrus out of the bar, “If you're not going to eat here whatsoever, then GET OUT OF HERE!” Although internally screaming at Grillby, the tall monster followed his order and began his search for Sans.

Twenty minutes have passed, and the golden-toothed monster finally got out of the counter he was hiding from. “thanks grillbs for keeping me safe from my brother.” The suit-wearing flamesman nodded at him and smiled briefly, “Now for you, the usual?” The chubby skeleton smiled and sat on the other side of the counter, and replied: “Make it triple.” Snapping his bony fingers and summoning his wallet, the small skeleton brought out the amount of money and paid for his usual order.

As he began eating away – and drinking as well – there was a rupture in the middle of the air. Two different types of bar were seen in this hole, the same Grillby's and a new type of bar Sans has never seen before, Muffet's Bar. Two people were coming from the out of the portal and they were Classic and Swap. The purple-flamed monster was flabbergasted at what he was seeing: two Sans in one room, and another Papyrus.

“such a shame we didn't even get a chance to tell you what's been going on before that stupid reset ruined everything, fell.” spoke Sans Classic. Fell shook his head and replied, “my brother told me everything i needed to know.” The blue-hoodie wearing skeleton was smiling and nodded his head in approval, “well, that's a good thing, heh. wait a second, did he suddenly become so nice out of the blue?” said Classic.

Drunkenly nodding his head, Fell had fallen from his stool and laid there on the cold wooden floor, snoozing away. Classic and Swap took great detail in their new surrounding, all of the things they were used to in their respective universes were so much different yet remained the same. Classic's version of Grillby's bar had classic rock, modern rock, and pop music in his jukebox. As for Swap Papyrus's version of Muffet's Bar, most of the music were mainly disco-related songs, dubstep music, and eastern music (which is surprising to say the least). Both Classic and Swap were adjusting to the musical style here in Fell!Grillby's, as they mainly consisted of metal, speed metal, heavy metal, thrash metal, power metal; pretty much every genre of metal you can think of.

“WELP, THIS IS THE KIND OF MUSIC I WILL NOT CERTAINLY GET USED TO, WELL, EXCEPT MY BROTHER'S CHOICE OF MUSIC, WHICH IS EXACTLY THIS KIND OF MUSIC.” spoke Swap. Picking up Fell out of the comfortable spot he was in, Swap made him sit down on the stool he fell down from and patted his back. “come on, buddy. you gotta stay awake, and we've got to alert your brother of your current whereabouts.” The maroon-eyed monster was looking at his mirror (his other self) and bellowed at the top of his ribcage, “you know what i just found out? Those 'nightmares' i have been having for years were the times my brother had actually been killing me! can you fucking believe that?! sure, he's wanted to end me so many times, but i had not known he's done it more times than i can count! besides, i already fucking told that piece of shit younger 'sibling' he was not my brother anymore! i will never forgive him for what he's done to me, and the things he's caused, like giving me anxiety that is much bigger than his fucking ego!” Within those last few sentences, his voice was breaking apart and began sobbing really loud at the end of the word “ego.” Classic and Swap rubbed his back gently and let him let go of all the rage he had been keeping at bay, and understood Fell's frustration. “ALTHOUGH MY BROTHER HAD NEVER KILLED ME, THAT LITTLE MONSTER HAD BEEN KILLING HIM SO MANY TIMES THAT-”

Interrupted by the clashing sound against the walls, a red spear was tossed right at Fell and hit him right on his soul. The golden-toothed monster dilated his eyes at the harpoon that was still in the process of breaking his spirit apart. He felt himself quickly turning to dust, and struggled to stay alive. Swap grabbed his hand and began using his magic to try to heal Fell as much as he could. Classic clenched at his ribcage and felt the pressure of the spear his reflection was feeling right now. Angered, the blue-hoodie wearing skeleton summoned several Gaster Blasters as he could and flung them right at Undyne. The attack not phasing her, the fish monster summoned more spears at will and began flinging them at the trio that are at the counter. A much stronger Gaster Blaster was summoned and used as a shield. A small skeleton wearing battle armour was in front of Fell, Classic, and his tall younger brother. Using magic to create a giant skeleton hammer, the hammer head being a Gaster Blaster, Swap Sans charged at Undyne and began attacking her maliciously. Swap Papyrus was relieved to see his older brother defending their lives, and much more so that he is even more grateful his brother arrived a moment not too soon.

“SANS, COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!” bellowed the orange-hoodie-wearing monster. Listening to his brother, Swap Sans dashed over to his brother's side. Using every ounce of energy, every Sans and Papyrus that were currently in the room teleported out of the bar.

They all appeared in the same house they lived in, but not _really_ their home since it belonged to the Fell Brothers.

Listening to all the ruckus going on downstairs, Fell Papyrus dashed out of his room and saw a bunch of all the Sans and the other Papyrus in the living room. He screamed as he saw his brother fading away on the floor. “SANS, NO! YOU FUCKING SLOB, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!” Using magic to illustrate what happened, the golden-toothed skeleton panted. He didn't believe what just happened. Undyne, the first-in-command fish monster to the Royal Guard, the monster he had been fighting side by side with, had stabbed his brother right on his soul. Engulfing himself in black magic, the scarred skeleton yelled as loud as he could, much like Goku screaming while turning into Super Saiyan Three. All of that dissipated quickly when his brother prodded him on his tibia bone. “b-brother. boss. it was nice serving you, and now i will die happy knowing you've actually loved me all these years. thank you for the service you've given me, and now i want you to promise me something,” spoke the groggy-voiced Fell Sans. Fell Papyrus began shedding red tears out of his sockets and held his small brother tightly. Within a few seconds, just before turning into dust, the golden-toothed skeleton said in his last words: “avenge me, boss.”

The air was thick again. The black-armour-wearing monster couldn't believe it. His brother turned into dust. Permanently. Even though he had killed him a million times, he had always reset right on the spot. Fell Papyrus still remembered those words he last heard from his chubby brother, and now they were permanently echoing in his head, _i don't think you deserve the title of 'brother anymore; you've lost my fucking respect!_

Sobbing uncontrollably, the black-armour-wearing monster continued to punch the floor with all his might, going to the point where he's destroying it. “I FUCKING FAILED YOU AS A BROTHER, AND BECAUSE OF MY ARROGANCE AND ME TELLING YOU THE TRUTH, BROTHER, YOU'RE PERMANENTLY DEAD. I NEVER MEANT TO GIVE YOU ANXIETY, MY ONE AND ONLY BROTHER! ALL OF THIS IS MY FAULT, ALL THE CHOICES I HAVE MADE, WERE FOR NAUGHT. ALL BECAUSE I WANTED TO PROTECT YOU FROM THIS FUCKING WORLD. I... I... SAAAAAAAAAAANS, FORGIVE ME FOR ALL THE THINGS I'VE DONE TO YOU! FORGIVE ME, FORGIVE ME, FORGIVE ME, FORgive me, forgive me, forgive me, for I've done a terrible deed...” Fell collapsed against the floor and curled himself into a ball, and continued crying.

The Sanses and Swap Papyrus couldn't do anything but feel sorry for the loss that Fell is enduring. There was nothing they could do but comfort the scarred skeleton to the best of their abilities.

\------

A day went by, and the atmosphere was still heavy, and Fell sat on the couch clenching his legs. The Sanses did everything they could to help their alternate universe brother, so they cooked with what their house provided. After they finished cooking, the Sanses brought four plates and the forks, then placed them onto the coffee table and ate away. Although Fell was the only one who was not eating (who poked his food throughout dinner), he began wondering if his brother would have been doing this while he was depressed. Would his Sans cook while he was sick? Maybe he would if he coerced him to do such a daunting activity.

“come on, fell, eat your food before it gets cold,” said Swap Sans. Groaning, Fell Papyrus got up out of his seat and replied, “No thank you, little one. But thanks, you two, for cooking my favourite food.” He went straight to his bedroom and locked it.

Sighing, the small, armour-wearing monster picked up his plate and knocked on the slender skeleton's door. “papyrus, please eat your food! i don't want you to become hungry.” after several minutes, the door flung open. The scarred skeleton ended up taking the plate and ate away until it was all gone, and handed it to Swap Sans. “There, are you happy now?” The small skeleton nodded his head and went downstairs to the kitchen and started cleaning the pile of dishes. Of course, this was no challenge to the small skeleton, since he is used to cleaning up the entire house. As he is doing so, he brought out his headphones and set the volume to medium on his phone and began playing his favourite music that he got from Swap Alphys.

The sounds of piano began reverberating across the building, that which is coming from Fell's bedroom. Such a beautiful melody has never been heard like this before. Then a baritone voice filled the air with resonance:

 _Playground school bell rings again_  
_Rain clouds come to play again_  
_Has no one told you he's not breathing?_  
_Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to_  
_Hello_  
  
_If I smile and don't believe_  
_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_  
_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_  
_Hello, I am the lie living for you so you can hide_  
_Don't cry_  
  
_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_  
_Hello, I'm still here_ _  
_ _All that's left of yesterday_

 

This song that he sung is called _Hello©_ by Evanescence. This was the first time Fell was heard singing, and playing piano as well.

\------

Footsteps were echoing against the cobblestones inside the stone walls, and Undyne had finally completed her part of the job. “Your Majesty, the deed has been done, and he's turned to dust,” spoke the fish monster. “Which brother did you kill, by the way?” replied the King of Dread. “The small one, Sir.”

Remaining silent for a few minutes, the caped king flung his cape to his side and observed the supersoldier for a few seconds, and menacingly grinned at her, “A job well done! This will surely set the events to come in the future as planned! And as for them... well, they'll wake soon. Now, Undyne, onto phase two of the grand plan! Now that little fucking skeleton will never come back ever again!” Asgore laughed from the depths of his belly.

The figure was chained against their own will, and their bubble was glitching every now and them. They were almost complete, and all they needed was one final soul piece.

 

**One.**

 

**Final.**

 

_**Soul.** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The explanation of the other Sanses being alive will be explained in the next chapter! And as for "them?" Well, we'll see who they are.


	6. Some Truth Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had written this over a week ago, but I've been procrastinating on completing this chapter; however, it is done now! :D

It hadn't been long now since Sans had died, and this still devastated Papyrus to the core. If only he had been there to save his brother; his one and only brother, the person he vowed to protect with his life. Since his passing, the tall skeleton had begun wearing his older brother's jacket to keep reminding himself that Sans was by his side. Of course, it had been several weeks since the slender skeleton had done anything, and he had been scarcely showing up for work. This time around, he had finally gone to work. Although he was physically there, he was not there mentally. The scenario kept playing over and over in his head, and no matter how many times he tried avoiding, it always came back to haunt him. That _teensy_ bit moment where he could have saved his brother from death's kiss. As his thoughts continued to trail off, footsteps were coming his way, and Fell turned his pupils to Undyne who was on her way to speak with Papyrus.

The supersoldier, whose voice was that of a gruff asshole, spoke to him, “I had heard what happened. I am sorry to hear such tragedy happened.” Looking away from her, the skeleton didn't say anything to the fish monster whatsoever and just sighed away. It wasn't like Undyne had understood what Fell was going though, but she did her best to comfort him. “Now, Papyrus, you can't let emotion prevent you from working. Asgore requires our presence immediately.” Scaly feet began receding from the room, and the skeleton took his time to think about things that were beyond his reach; after doing some thinking, Papyrus had no choice but to go to His Majesty's throne room.

After what felt like forever (due to the fact his mind was elsewhere), the tall skeleton began walking to the throne room to meet with The Kind of Dread, and talk about plans of world domination on the surface above them. The Horned King, as he is also known as, bowed himself in the presence of Papyrus and spoke, “My condolenses to you, O Fearsome Papyrus.” Hearing words coming from him didn't phase the skeleton whatsoever, he was absentmindedly listening to His King and nodded away. “And now, everyone... let's commence our meeting as usual.”

\-----

The meeting wasn't the same anymore for Papyrus, and the mere thoughts of such things made him lose interest in being with the Royal Guard. Even after all the years of serving the King, it made him wonder if Asgore would continue to let him be in His Service. The Horned King, at the end of the meeting, had noticed that the skeleton seemed like he was not all there anymore. As he tried to talk to the scarred monster, Papyrus immediately left the building and went straight home. After the slender monster had disappeared, Asgore summoned a jar and observed it as much as he could. “Alphys! Come here this instant!” Quick feet were stomping on the cobblestone floor, and the small monster had stopped in front of His Majesty. “Y-yes, Your Highness?” She looked up at her King, and saw that he was handing her the jar, “I need you to create a robot capable of destruction. As you do so, I need you to pour the contents inside this jar.” Nodding her head nervously, she dashed right to her labratory in the basement of the castle.

\-----

Opening the door to his place, Papyrus took off his boots and wore his brother's sandals and marched right to the couch. Picking up the remote to turn on the television, the skeleton surfed through the channels and tried to look for some interesting show or movie. Space fluctuated in his house again, and Swap Papyrus and Classic Papyrus entered through the rift, their respective brothers followed suit. It didn't take them several minutes for them settle down, and Swap Sans moved over to Fell's side, “hey, are you feeling any better?” The sound of his concern made the tall skeleton smile a little bit and nodded, “SOMEWHAT.” The small-armoured skeleton grinned sympathetically to his counter-brother. Patting him on his leg, the small skeleton spoke again, “y'know, if need be, i can be your brother for a while if you so choose.”

Fell froze at those words. Stunned at what Swap Sans said to him, the scarred skeleton looked at him. His blood-red eyes changed to white, then the eye sockets became empty afterwards. Hugging tight the small skeleton, Papyrus took his time to reply, “T-THANK YOU. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!” The soon-to-be-Royal-Guard skeleton smiled at his other-brother and patted him on the back. The orange-hoodie wearing monster sat next to the two of them and grinned, “IT WAS HIS IDEA, TIBIA-NEST. HE FELT BAD FOR YOU AFTER WHAT HAPPENED, AND I HAD NO CHOICE TO AGREE WITH HIM; BESIDES, IF I HAD SAID NO TO SUCH THING, HE'D PUT ME THROUGH HELL, HEH.”

The black-armour-wearing skeleton released Swap Sans out of respect for his counterpart, and talked again, “WELL, DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEA WHO ATTA-” he was interrupted by the soon-to-be-Royal-Guard skeleton and patted him on his arm, “even if you knew who the attacker was, no disrespect whatsoever, why haven't you gone after her? after all, she's the one who ended your brother's life, and if anything, i would go fight her and demolish her for what she's done.” Fell just sighed and thought about it for a while, doing his best not to lose his shit after knowing for the fact that Undyne, who worked with him, had murdered his own sibling. Of all the monsters, why did it have to be her? What agenda did she have that Fell Papyrus did not know of? Was this all part of something even greater than them?

The scarred monster, after having some thoughts to himself, spoke once again, “SAY, HOW THE HELL DO YOU GUYS COME HERE? IT'S LIKE, WHENEVER SOME DISTRESS IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN, YOU GUYS APPEAR, AND IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE. OR IS IT THROUGH SOME TELEPORTATION, BREAKING THE SPACE-TIME CONTINUUM STUFF OR SOMETHING?” Now these were questions that were worth answering. The blue-hoodie-wearing skeleton immediately answered his question, “well, to start things off, our universe was the first into existence. it didn't take time for the other universes to come into being. your world is called underfell, which i believe, was the second one to create itself. there are also other universes we've come across, and so far, we've noticed outertale, swapfell, underswap, mobtale, and many other more that have not been named yet. and as for this whole 'coming-into-your-world' kind of thing, yours is the last one to connect with eveyone else's universe. we've tried adding it, but for some reason, it seems as though a heavy force is blocking it from adding itself to the other universes.”

Huh. It seems there ARE other universes that have clashed together, except for Underfell. But why, of all the other universes, is Underfell the only one that had not combined itself with the others? Does this have something to do with Asgore's plan? But the weird part of that is, he _only_ talks about taking over the surface and claim it as their own. Perhaps it was another plan that they, Asgore and Undyne, had been planning for so long. A plan that requires--

**CRASH.**

Papyrus's house was broken into by a thing. Dust had covered its form, and began attacking at the other Papyruses and Sanses. With some luck, the skeletons had managed to dodge all the attacks that were tossed at them. After some time has passed, and the dust faded, it was shown to be a mechanical gorilla, and it was as tall as Fell Papyrus, but as three times thicker than him. This was the first time a new monster had been seen, and rather strange too, since it seemed out of place. Somewhere else, there were a few monsters watching from the mechanical gorilla's point of view. A small yellow monster had control of the metal gorilla and its movements, and it wasn't long enough when a voice as deep as the abyss commanded Alphys. “This is rather intriguing, my dear! All the other Papyruses and Sanses, here, in Underfell. Who would've thought they were able to come to our universe? Now, Alphys, continue attacking these intruders and make them spread out! We'll be needing them later on.” Obeying His Command, the small monster pressed several buttons to control the gorilla.

The mechanical creature dashed out of the building and went beyond the boundaries of Snowdin. Following its suit, all the skeletons had prepared themselves and began attacking their foe with all their might. All of them had missed the metal monster, and the mechanical gorilla disappeared without a trace.

If there was anyone who creates anything, as far as Fell Papyrus knew, it would have to be Alphys. Has Alphys upgraded Mettaton to a mechanical gorilla just so they could torment the skeleton monster even further? All of this was spiralling down further into the confusion pool for the black-armour-wearing monster. Frustrated, Fell Papyrus took the riverperson's boat and had it go over to Hotland. With all the energy he has, the scarred skeleton ran over to the yellow monster's building and tore the door open with all his might. Only to find Mettaton in the building, who's pacing their feet back and forth, shrieked at the top of their mechanical lungs. “O-oh! It's only you, P-Papyrus! What is it for today?” Barking instantly at MTT, “WHERE IS ALPHYS?! I WANNA SEE HER THIS INSTANT!” The failing TV star was not surprised for being yelled at; since having revealed what they looked like, Mettaton's rating had gone down drastically and had a few remaining loyal fans to them. Almost all of the monsters in the Underground had begun despising MTT for what they really were.

“A-Alphys is over at the King's Palace, Y-your Lordship!” Embracing for any fist landing on their face, the footsteps were receding out of Alphy's home and Mettaton had sighed in relief, knowing that they were not going to be beaten up for being 'disgusting,' as everyone called MTT.

The rage had been fueled even further for Papyrus, the fact that they had been planning their attack on him for some time now. Kicking off some red sand out of anger, the dust had landed on some feet. Surprised to see where the sand had landed, the tall skeleton had darted his eyes to the figure's head slowly, figuring out who it was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was I, Frisk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that this does answer as to why the other Sanses and Papyruses were easily able to cross over to Underfell!


	7. Mechanical Beast C.O.M.I.C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the Sanses and Papyruses, except for Fell, have been captured. And the Metal Beast arrives on the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather relatively short chapter, but I will get to working on chapter 8!
> 
> On an another note, I had decided to not capitalize all of Papyrus's speech because it was becoming rather boring.

He just stood there, completely frozen. From the looks of his skeletal face, he wasn't impressed to see me. I couldn't help but just look at his face, a face so broken.

B r o k e n    i n t o    a    m i l l i o n    p i e c e s .

He growled from the top of his lungs and spoke, “YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT ASGORE'S CASTLE, YOU FUCKING NITWIT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE CHAINED UP!” He tried to reach for me, but failed to do so because I wasn't there physically, to begin with. Observing his gloved fingers, he tried to do it again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

After realizing I wasn't there physically, I broke the silence once again, “Listen to me, stay aware of your surroundings, Papyrus. There are those who don't appear to be who they are. You're more powerful than you think you are. Believe in that, because I do. I also believe you're the only one who can break me apart from this Hell.”

Papyrus was huffing his skeletal chest in a rhythmic pace, and fell to his knees. Like a glass pressured to the point of breaking apart, his baritone voice filled the air, “B-but how the fuck do you expect me to do such things like that? I haven't had the will to do anything anymore, ever since-” I grabbed his face and spoke gently, “Because you're doubting yourself. Like I said, some things are not what they appear to be. Especially that mechanical gorilla.”

Those last few words seemed to hit the skeleton monster, and not in a negative way, of course. Thumped by those words, the scarred monster looked at me again, “What do you mean... the mechanical gorilla? Is there something I don't know here?” As quick-witted as I was to reply to him, I replied, “Believe me, even if I knew who it was, I'd tell you. Sure, I'm letting on more than I should, but believe me, just stay aware of that metal beast. Alphys dumped some dust in it earlier; what type of dust it was, is completely beyond me.”

Hearing the doors open from Alphys's lab, I quickly disappeared into thin air. Mettaton looked at their surrounding, and talked to Papyrus, “If you don't mind me asking, O Papyrus, who were you talking to? I heard all the commotion going on outside, and had to see for myself. Seems it was nothing. I apologize for interrupting you. I'll just...”

He began tapping his foot over and over, as though he was impatient. But the skeletal figure wasn't tapping foot in that manner; no, he was tapping it in a manner of confusion. “Be wary of the metal gorilla... but why that one in particular? I don't know if I should trust them, but I suppose they're right,” spoke the tall skeleton.

In a millisecond, Fell was surrounded by his fellow skeleton brothers. Shaken by their sudden appearence, the scarred monster greeted them, “Oh, hey guys, what's u-” But they were not responsive. Their eye sockets were empty, and were looking at Papyrus. “Guys? What the hell is wrong with you all?” Swap Sans brought out his mega skeleton hammer and begun attacking his counter-brother with no hesitation. He dodged it, of course. After following the tubby Swap skeleton, everyone else begun attacking recklessly and on all sides. This begun exhausting the Fell slender monster, and eventually was hit by Classic Papyrus's blue attack and fell instantly to the floor. He couldn't move, and Swap Papyrus had brought out a body-sized bag and had covered him in it. With the right amount of energy, Classic Sans hit The Fearsome Papyrus on the head and stopped budgeting.

*****

Memories of the time where Papyrus was abused as a kid, and used as a test subject to both Gaster and Sans, flooded within his skull. His little cries were loud, and those screams of his had flooded the metallic walls. A skeletal hand with a hole in the centre petted the small skeleton, and reassured him, “Oh, don't worry, my little subject. You won't remember much of this in the future. We're only bringing out your inner magic you refuse to toy with.” Gaster grinned, as his maroon-coloured eyes pierced at the soon-to-be-Royal-Guard-in-the-future. After enduring every test, Papyrus lied there, motionless and quiet. Sans, using his hand to communicate with his little brother, touched his head, “It may be hard at the moment, dear brother, but fret not, for we are almost done. Hold on a little longer for me, Paps. Please. WAKE. UP.”

*****

Sounds of metal were clinking and vibrated across the room. Groaning aloud, the scarred monster tried moving and, much to his dismay, his ability to move were hindered by the chains he was surrounded in. The slender monster tried using magic to break free, and like his mobility, were useless at this point. Thuds were closing in on Papyrus, as he saw the mechanical gorilla walking up to him. The metal beast lay dormant, and did nothing but glare at him. What did it want from him? Certainly, nothing. A distorted voice broke the silence between the two, “Well. Would you. Look. At. That. The Fearsome. Papyrus. Captured by little. Peasants.” The mechanical monster did nothing but laugh maniacally. Frustration built up within the skeleton, and had tried launching himself at the metal beast. Slapped on his bony cheek by the metal hand, the distorted voice spoke once again, “How dare. You. Try attacking me. You. Insolent. Asshole. How. Dare. You insult. C.O.M.I.C.” Grabbing his humerus bones firmly, and slowly crushing it at the same time, the metal gorilla grimaced in the same fashion as Papyrus would. This pain was rather familiar to him, and he was being flooded by memories again.

*****

“You've got to fight it, little brother. Hold on a while longer, and he'll be gone after this! I swear on my life, and yours as well!” Sans's voice was back again, and the little skeleton stood up from the table he was lying on. The labratory was collapsing, along with a figure on the floor who's passed out on the floor. Panting out loud, Papyrus hyperventilated and stood up on the floor. Dashing out of the lab, the small skeleton ran for the exit. This wasn't the first time, however, as he has done this multiple times. Over a hundred times, to be exact. Following right behind him was the tubby skeleton, and grabbed him by his neck and legs and continued to run away. It wasn't long enough when both skeletons were right outside the Core area, and watched the dilapidated building crumble to the lava. Reassuring his little brother, the tubby monster hugged him. “It seems we were able to get out while we had the chance. And a shame we didn't finish our experiment.” Papyrus hugged his brother closer, and cried. “And. Now.” Opening his eyes wide, and stepping away from Sans, that voice seemed familiar for the little one, but couldn't place it anywhere. The tubby skeleton's arms became mechanical, and had reached for the little monster's humerus bones and began crushing them. His voice was slowly distorting, slipping between the real voice and the mechanical voice. “Help me, brother. They. Are. After you. They're going to. Kill. You. Slowly. WAKE UP. IT'S ME.”

*****

Ouncing all his energy, the chains that bounded with the skeleton monster had finally broken through. Stepping away from C.O.M.I.C., Papyrus summoned bones and attacked the monster. It didn't even bring itself to a defensive stance, all it did was take whatever was coming at it. After many bones landing at the centre of its belly, a little figure was seen inside it. The scarred monster approached it very carefully, being careful not to alert the metal gorilla. As he peeked further, the slender skeleton realized who it was inside the belly. Why didn't he notice it before?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fell Sans was inside the beast.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you already knew this was coming, but I wanted to reveal who the metal gorilla was. This chapter was based mostly on flashbacks and flashbacks crashing with the current day, and some look into the abuse of Fell Papyrus.


	8. Red Skull Gorilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character is on the prowl! Who is he, and what does he want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks again! When will they ever end?

His brother couldn't be alive; it can't be true. The last time he saw Sans was on the couch turning to dust and disappearing. Seeing his only brother lay there motionless inside the machine seemed to be a trick, a hologram that seemed to have made him believe his older sibling is still alive. Approaching with caution - and despite the fact that his humerus bones being broken, using magic to keep them from breaking apart - Papyrus broke open the hatch and ran his bony fingers through the small skeleton. He appeared to be intact, and yet, it still didn't make sense for the Royal Guard. Blobs of tears forming on the corners of his eye sockets, the slender monster hugged his sibling and cried. One thing was certain at this point: How in the world is Sans alive?

*****

Pitch black filled the entire room, and there seemed to be no one around. The small skeleton didn't know where he was, but at the same time, it seemed awfully familiar. Dilapidated floors, walls, and machines were in his surrounding. The last time he had been here was the time when Gaster and himself were working with Papyrus's hidden magic. It was finally kicking in, and knew where he was: He was in the True Laboratory, where he used to work. There were two labs in this area: the one on the surface, where everyone believes to be an ordinary lab, due to the fact that there were papers, needles, flasks, and vials sitting about; but of course, this was just the tip of the iceberg. Then there is this atmosphere, the True Laboratory. There were monsters here that were, and are, test subjects to Gaster's devious plans. But why the Doctor continued to have them here even though they're no longer required is beyond anyone. Perhaps maybe it's because he believes there is more to them than what they have, and he knows them? Probably, but it cannot be ruled out entirely. Some of the patients appear to be in a comatose once you look at their sleeping faces on those metal beds. Most of them had tubes stuck to their arms, legs, chests, and the like. Sans had tried to approach the monsters he used to inspect when he was working with his father, but as he reached them, they were nothing but ghosts, a figment of his imagination. Maybe his past had come back to haunt him down, and he didn't want to be there again; screams of pain and agony are still planted within the walls of the True Laboratory, and it was quite foreboding in itself.

Footsteps were closing in, and there was no place to hide. The small skeleton couldn't do anything but stand there like an idiot who's completely lost in a daze. The monster that had shown up was none other than The King of Dread Asgore. His eyes fixated on the little guy that is Sans, in which his gaze is on the opposing tower himself, he smiled dreadfully and really wide much like The Joker himself. His teeth were really yellow and somewhat chipped. Once inspected closer, there were in fact some teeth that had cracks on them. What the hell did Asgore do on his spare time? Perhaps he liked them that way, and believes that cracked teeth make him look rather menacing (as if he already wasn't menacing and intimidating enough). The silence broken by the abysmal voice coming from the tall monster, he spoke to Sans, “Well, well, well. If it isn't my fucked up little sentry guard Sans. It seems Undyne's newfound powers have been rather effective. Welcome, little one, to my humble abode.” The True Laboratory was also a second home to the King as well; guess it has seen better days, thought the small one. “And now,” he continued, “you're going to help us achieve our grand plan. If you do not do as we say, I'll end your pathetic life and keep your true death from your little brother!” His faith in His King had been shaken to the core, what else should he do? Thinking that Undyne had killed him earlier – now that he's standing in front of his employer – little choices were in his hands. Either he becomes a pancake and dinner to Asgore, or he should obediently follow his “grand plan.” The King of Dread, using his magic, summoned a goblet. The cup itself was rather inviting, and the tubby monster felt all of his energy fade away as the goblet levitated towards him. The contents of the object in front of him was glowing inside; the more he looked at it, the more his sanity was slipping, as well as his control of his own body. Sans had not know he was holding the goblet in his bare hands. His pupils had dilated and became pale in colour as he drunk the liquid that was going inside his system. The metal cup falling to the ground, and clinking as it landed, the lazy monster had no more control of himself. The big fellow laughed out loud as he had finally achieved in making his own sentry guard lose everything he had. “Now, I want you to get inside this robot and destroy your little brother! You know where he is, and you know what to do with him!”

******

Laughter was heard echoing within the stone walls of the labratory, and it was coming from the fish monster herself. Clinks of metal were approaching quickly and Undyne had bellowed, “All thanks to Alphys for giving me new powers! You KNEW that we were going to use your big brother and I can't believe you were fucking stupid enough to not even know he was inside the machine this whole time! The new powers Alphys had given me were powers of teleportation; I know, it doesn't make sense, believe me. However, due to extensive research and enough determination, Alphys has given me new abilites to toy with. You oughta thank her for not truly killing off your fucked up brother.” Black magic consuming Papyrus once again, and his protection for his sibling increasing the fires of said magic, the tall skeleton had created two bone swords that were in each hand. Twirling his new weapons about, the edginess of each sword intrigued the scarred monster himself. His opposing enemy, the fish, had a long katana on her left hand and the other hand on the bottom handle of the weapon. She was surrounded in a different aura herself, and it was coloured midnight purple. Circling each other to complement their own movements, the skeleton and the fish begun launching themselves at each other and attacked with all their might. In the middle of their fight, they had already exhausted themselves, Papyrus being affected the most. Blood, sweat and tears were written on both of their faces. The fish monster had been limping, as she was struck on her legs. Getting up too fast, the skeleton monster nearly fainted and supported himself from falling down. A new monster had appeared in front of Papyrus, and was blocking his way. The monster appeared to be wearing brown work boots, as well as black Adidas shorts with white stripes on the sides, and a red tank top. It too seemed to be equipped with a sword, and it wasn't a black magic that the scarred monster had with his own. No, this one had red flames etched into the blade, and seemed to be giving away some eternal flame feel to it. It also made some crackling sounds that was audible enough. Angered, Papyrus yelled to the stranger, “What the fuck are you doing?! This is not your fight! Get the fuck out of-”

The stranger had interruped his speech and had bellowed to him, “Retreat immediately, and don't forget to bring your own brother with you!” The Fearsome Papyrus had observed the stranger further, and had found out that he too was a skeleton. It gave him some shock, and asked him, “Who the hell are you? And why are _you_ a skeleton? Sans and I are the only ones who are skeletons here!” The new guy pissed off, he replied quickly, “I SAID GET OUT OF HERE IMMEDIATELY, AND I WILL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!” The slender skeleton had obeyed his command, only because he was promised that he would be told everything, and reached for his big brother who is still stuck inside the mechanical gorilla. After removing his brother from the machine, Papyrus asked once again, “I need to know who you are first!” Time had passed by, and the new skeleton monster finally answered his question. “My name is Red Skull Gorilla; call me Red for short.” Red smirked, and opted the other skeleton to exit. “Now, Undyne, it's time to commence our fight!”

The weapons clash with each other, and electricity sparks between the weapons and the entire room whites out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Skull Gorilla is a character of mine I've created (which is seen on my avatar) for the sole purpose of having a skeleton sona! Red Skull Gorilla's info can be found here:
> 
> https://d.facdn.net/art/korngp47/1461819004/1461818991.korngp47_skeletonsona.png
> 
> Another short chapter, I know, but I swear to God I should be writing more! x_x


	9. One Step Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made this SUPER descriptive unlike the other chapters, and I've had a ton of building this one up to the end!
> 
> The title may or may not be a reference to Linkin Park's "One Step Closer" song.

A pool of blood lay dormant on the floor, pretty recent from the looks of it. It was a sight to behold (at least if you were a fucking psychopath, or just mentally twisted; perhaps both?), and most of it was coming from the fish monster. As for the skeleton man himself, he had some cuts that varied; ones that were small, yet the others were big and long. How long the battle went was only known to the skeleton and the fish themselves. The first-in-command Royal Guard was limping as she moved. She had never expected such fight coming from her opponent, and even so, she seemed to be enjoying the battle. The last time the fish monster ever found herself entertained coming from a fight was with King Asgore, whose moves and attacks were powerful, slow, yet dangerous. As a little monster, she had always wanted to prove to herself and to her friends that she was, and is, very strong. Despite being critically panned by everyone for her dream to come to fruition, Undyne trained intensely and without remorse for her training dummies (well, she also did it with other monsters, and had turned them to dust; hence the reason why she is powerful today). Throughout her training, the King of Dread was so impressed by her determination that he had automatically appointed her as the First-in-Command for the Royal Guard (at this point, it is Asgore, Undyne, and the Royal Guards One and Two). News of her appointment to the newfound Royal Guards had traveled across the Underground. The determination of the Royal Guards were also told by everyone, and had made up stories of how great and amazing Undyne was. But she was not the only one admired by everyone, One and Two were also talked of. The bunny and the dragon were always close together, and rumours of them being together had surfaced amongst the crowds. They didn't technically deny it of course, and Asgore had always known of their relationship; as long as they were both going to do their job was all that mattered to Asgore. Unlike the original One and Two, these two had work armour that were much lighter compared to the heavy armour. The armours of the Fell Guards were made of material that complemented their massive muscles, which allowed them to move with ease (this has been made so they can kill off their enemies very quickly). Think of their armours as superhero costumes, except they're not superheroes; they're the bunny and dragon that serve Asgore himself and go on to be ruthless killers for His Majesty.

Red appeared to have made this battle particularly easy. Albeit having been given scars, he had proven himself to be a strong ally to the Skeleton Brothers. Being a mysterious figure appearing to help Fell Papyrus and Fell Sans, was he related to both of them? He did promise to tell them of his background and why he did what he had done. Using his left hand, the skeleton monster lifted Undyne in midair. Closing his palm, and chugging his arm backwards, the fish monster had been lunged towards Red. Prepared to attack him with her might, the supersoldier bellowed from her stomach and pointed the end of her weapon at him. Traveling at the speed of light – or pretty much close to it – Gorilla evaded the attack and had sliced her in half. The gravity being mighty and pulling the fish monster towards the ground, she had turned to dust within seconds of landing. The only thing left of her remains were the armour she had donned. With his magic, the skeleton monster had his weapon disappear with a blink of an eye and teleported to the Fell Brothers' house. Seeing Papyrus handling his brother with care, who were on the couch, the slender skeleton gasped slightly. Quite used to Sans teleporting from one place to another, it was no surprise for him at this point, although it was a nuisance for the scarred monster. Gorilla, going to the kitchen and preparing food for everyone in the house, he had begun speaking, “She will no longer attack you guys ever again.” _Ever again._ Those words had echoed within the skeleton Royal Guard's skull. Having no knowledge of what happened between the other skeleton and the fish monster, because he was caring for his sibling, it made him somewhat happy that Undyne will no longer bother them anymore; however, part of his ego was pissed off because he wanted to be the one who wanted to finish off that annoying bitch, as he came to call her. But alas, even with all his might, Papyrus would never have defeated her because some part of him cared for the fish, and also for the fact that he was subpar compared to her ferocity of her own strength. Approaching the other skeleton that is Red, he had begun questioning him everything he wanted to know. “As much as I am willing to tell you everything, I won't do that _because_ your brother also needs to hear my part of the bargain.” Ecstatic and frustration were in his thoughts; ecstatic because he was about to know who he really is, and frustration because this guy's story is hiding from the limelight.

Weeks have passed since Sans had been asleep. It wasn't his fault that he was somewhat in a comatose-of-sorts state. The liquid he had drunk some time ago seemed to have caused him to sleep eternally. There were some occasions where he would fidget and mumble words that were barely audible for anyone. Jolting out of the couch that he was sleeping on, the tubby skeleton had finally awoken from his slumber. The room was spinning and everything seemed to be in chaos and out of place for his head. Observing where the sentry guard skeleton was, the location was becoming clear. The new skeleton fellow, Red, had been observing him from a distance and smiled at him; it kind of creeped Sans out that he was smiling, let alone _observe_ him. _Who the hell is this guy, and what is he doing here?_ were the small one's words in his head. With a soft baritone voice, unlike that of his brother's voice, he spoke, “Papyrus! He's awake!” The door slamming open, the slender monster dashed to the living room and launched himself towards his sibling and crashed. Clinking sounds were heard between the two, and Papyrus was the one flooding his brother with kisses. The next things the taller sibling did was hug Sans tightly and pretty close to the chest. Minutes have passed, and the smaller sibling did nothing but be in a shocked state. Cutting silence in half, the little one filled the room with his voice, “Uh... who are you? And why are you giving me so much affection? Did I do something here that you have done so much for me?” The earth appeared, and sounded, to be breaking apart. _Who are you?_ Papyrus was defeated by the choices of words his brother had said out loud. Stillness filling the room once more, the tubby skeleton begun laughing out loud and had fallen off the couch. Both Red and the slender skeleton were in shock as the tiny being continued laughing on the floor. “Oh man, you should see the look on your faces! It's so funny!” Steam filled the room, and the source of it all was coming from Papyrus himself. Gulping, Sans began backing away from him and running towards his room. “SANS, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! HOW DARE YOU TOY WITH MY EMOTIONS! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!” All Red could do was just watch and laugh silently as the brothers fight. Perhaps it was quite a reminder of what he and his brother used to do, and it wasn't all that different to all brothers of all ages.

Moments later, the skeleton brothers were sitting on the couch, observing this new skeleton person. He appeared to be in a trance and quite thoughtful if you read his face. If you dig deeper into his facial expression, he also appeared to have gone through a lot, and that means something. “Alright, as I had promised you, Papyrus,” Gorilla talked, “I'll tell you my part of the bargain and how I landed here.” The two skeletons sitting on the couch paid attention and stayed quiet as his voice was giving off a translucent feel to it all. “Okay, my real name is Gregory, but I had chosen to give myself a new name to protect the people around me. I was an avid time traveler and fixing things was my game. I had come from a time where everything was desolate and lacking in environment. The world I had grown up in was, just like this universe, very bad. I had come to notice that everyone down here has a saying that you guys call “it's kill or be killed” of sorts. I find it rather redundant of all the monsters choosing to use that term. I am not trying to cause disrespect to you guys at all.” He paused there for a few seconds to collect his words. “Anyway, back to the point. I was appointed to fix things that had many mistakes, and the world that I came to know was slowly going back to normal. Well, at least I thought it would. Next thing I knew, as I had gone back into my own time, all the people that had worked to fix what was broken, was made worse. I guess it's true what they say: once you go back in time, you will always alter the future.” Papyrus's and Sans's faces were in awe, transfixed even. Such a story from a guy who's done everything for his friends and family. “I had also come to know that my family, the ones that had given me love and support, had no longer existed. I know that, just because they're not together anymore, I should be gone, right? I thought so too, but due to the fact that I had traveled so much in time, it seems that instead of fading from existence, my own skin and flesh seemed to have disappeared. I might have that wrong like I always do, but I still believe that my parents are still out there in the world, fending for themselves.” Stillness thickening the air, the broken wall that Papyrus had done so well to fix, was broken again. The three skeletons stood from their respective spots, and a figure stood there covered in dust. Red was shocked to find out who it was, as he was the one who could see through it all. It was Undyne standing on the broken wall, and she was completely different.

Although she was not alone this time, as she had One and Two by her side. Red summoned a giant bubble barrier, and had defended the skeleton brothers from the attacks that were flown right at them. “My fucking goodness, from one interruption-” “-to the next!” Gorilla and the slender skeleton spoke, as if they knew what they were going to say next. “I knew you were going to say that; I've been watching you guys from a distance and paid special attention only to you guys.” He smiled at the Royal Guard and conjured up weapons to begin their fight once again with the Royal Guards themselves. “I'll have Undyne this time, and you two focus on the bunny and the dragon!” Papyrus commanded. Without any hesitation, all the skeletons launched themselves at their respective enemies and went on to battle the ruthless killers. Sans and Two were the first to clash with each other, and their fight was taken outside of the Ruins door (Sans having touched Two on the shoulder and teleporting to this location). This specific location was nice enough for both of them so they wouldn't kill off any innocent monsters in the vicinity, and because the skeleton believes he would get support from her love interest behind the doors. Minutes have passed by, and the giant metallic doors have swung open. A goat was just right outside the door, observing what was going on. The tubby monster was on his knees, already exhausted from the fight. As he heard the doors swinging open, he was ecstatic for two reasons: One, he will finally get to see who the woman was behind the jokes they've said to each other; Two, he believes he'll be assisted in this battle from this woman. “You've gotta help me from this guy before he kills me!” RG02, using all of his energy, kicked the small guy and targeted him to the tree. A sharp pain projecting through his bones, Sans yelled atop from his ribcage and was left immobilized. Shrieking from her lungs, the exiled queen had created a wall of flames to protect the skeleton. Engulfing herself with magic, Toriel had ejected from her spot and begun attacking the dragon guard. Albeit tossed throughout the sky, Two caught on fire and turned to dust as soon as he had landed. The ring of fire quenched, the queen dashed towards the skeleton and begun healing him. The look that the small one saw on her facial expression was not what he expected to see, she appeared to be torn for someone whose husband is a ruthless killer. “Heh, thank you. My name is Sans, uh, Your Highness.”

“You don't need to call me that, I'm exiled. And my name is Toriel. It's nice to fully meet you in the _bone_.” Laughing exasperatedly, in the need for air, the skeleton had coughed and was muted instantly by the goat. “You oughta let me finish first before you can laugh.” The honesty and somber in her tone invigorated his spirits, lifted higher than the Underground itself. He couldn't help but smile at her, and was thankful for her help. After healing the tubby skeleton, Toriel looked at the other's expression; quite happy for someone who's a depressed fuck. Perhaps she knows of his expression, perhaps she has gone through, or still going through, such ordeal in her life that had led her to this point. Such time can never be replaced ever again. Perhaps what she saw in him was his son, Asriel, who was well-known and loved by all just as much as their parents were. The Underground had never been the way it was now; no, it used to be a happy place. Asgore, Toriel, and Asriel were like any other family you know of. Asriel, described by many, to be a “bisexual, goal-driven, easygoing teenager*.” All of their lives flipped upside down as soon as Chara had shown up in the picture of the goat family. The father, knowing that this child was full of nothing but trouble, let them into the picture because the Queen wanted his own son to be happy and to have a second sibling, someone to get along with someone who had the same age as he did. As time passed, Chara had died within months of arriving to the Underground, and the mother was torn to shreds, while the King had been happy to have heard her die (he kept his happiness a secret to everyone). Asriel, who was as broken as his mother, had taken Chara's soul and went through the barrier to give her a proper burial. Arriving to the village where they had once belonged to, the goat boy had set down their body amongst the golden flowers. Screams of terror shattered the skies of this once-peaceful town. Anything sharp and dangerous the town provided, were in the hands of the villagers. Scared shitless by the people that surrounded him, Asriel began running away from these terrified villagers. No matter where he went, they had followed suit. People with bow and arrows attacked the goat teen and had a lot of arrows stuck to his back. After the terrible trial, Asriel arrived to his home and called for his parents. Petrified at his state after the Prince arrived, the parents rushed to their son's side, and as soon as he had been touched, he turned to dust.

“Uh, earth to Tori. You haven't been listening to me for the past few minutes. Are you alright?” Sans broke the silence that had stilled the atmosphere around them. Snapping out of the memory that played in her head, the exiled Queen replied as fast as she could, “Yes? What is it?” She read his face again and paid attention to it, “Like I was saying, Your Highness, are you going to help us defeat Asgore? He has a very dreadful plan that could destroy the Underground itself! I repeated this to you like four times, and you didn't hear me until just now.” His bony hands resting on her shoulders, the skeleton was piercing the goat's eyes with his gaze and forced the answer out of her soul. Without saying, she had nodded and got to her feet, and offered to bring Sans on his feet. Gladly accepting the offer, and dusting off his shoulders and knees of snow as soon as he got up, the skeleton grabbed her hand and teleported out of the location and went to his place to recuperate. He was met with an empty space, which is a good thing because he needed time to plan things out with Tori. As for the other skeletons, Papyrus and Red, both of them were at two different locations. Red was just outside the forest of Snowdin with the bunny, whereas Papyrus was at the Waterfall with Undyne. Gorilla appeared to have the advantage, but not as much as One had. His armour covered in cuts, and exposing his muscles, RG01 threw himself like a rock towards the skeleton and pinned him against the tree. The new skeleton had screamed from the top of his ribcage as he heard some of his bones breaking apart. He used magic to bring down the bunny guard and had summoned bones from the ground and ended him on the spot. Taking some time to catch his breath, Red had teleported to the skeleton brother's house and sat on the couch. The Queen, who was sitting on the left side of the couch, gasped as soon as the new skeleton landed right next to her. “Who the hell are you?” were the choices of words that erupted from her lips. “If you thought I was Papyrus, I am not. My name is Red Skull Gorilla. In simpler terms, just call me Red. By the way, I already know who you are, Your Majesty. You don't need to tell me who you are, as I've been watching everyone before I came into existence in this realm. I know you act like you don't care at all, Tori, but you have to learn to accept his death; otherwise, if you do not, you're going to put yourself at jeopardy and at risk of death.”

On the other side of the spectrum, Papyrus was at a high disadvantage. Undyne the Undying, whose specialty relied on the water itself, had cornered her fellow Royal Guard with ease. Every time he tried attacking her, the fish would dive straight into the water and evade quickly. Frustration built inside his soul, “You know you can't dodge forever, bitch! I'll eventually get you, and you won't see it coming!” Laughter bubbling the waters of the Waterfall, the ambience of her distorted voice echoed through the area, “I'll always be one step ahead, my dear! You've never been able to win against me ever since you came into the picture! NOW DIE, YOU USELESS PIECE OF BONE BAG!” Separating the waters with full force, Undyne appeared behind Papyrus. Turning his body to where the sound was coming from, the skeleton lifted his hand and stopped her in her tracks; every muscle she had control of earlier was all gone. Struggling to move, the bellows of the baritone laughter came from him. “I thought you said you were one step ahead of me, you filthy vermin! How dare you insult The Fearsome Papyrus, the Second-in-Command Royal Guard to Asgore, and brother to Sans – who's a piece of shit, by the way. I'll kindly promote myself to being the First-in-Command to the Royal Guard, and you will be no more!” Continuing to laugh his way towards her, Papyrus brought over Undyne much like Red did with his fight, and sliced her from the head and all the way to her scaly feet. Instantly killing the scaled monster, Papyrus's ego was finally filled, and had become the First-in-Command to the Royal Guard. Retreating from the Waterfall, the skeleton had begun walk. On his way, he saw a disfigured being. He was covered in pitch black, and the only thing showing were his head and his hands. Transfixed by his appearance, the newly-appointed Royal Guard approached him with caution. He couldn't place his tongue on it, but he seemed familiar. The ghostly apparition rose both his hands, and Papyrus prepared himself for the mysterious attack that was about to come over. Realizing that this strange monster was not pointing at him, the slender monster turned his head around and saw Undyne a few feet away. Angry that she has not died yet, the new guy had slapped his hands together and defeated Undyne for the final time. The tall sibling, turning his gaze to this guy, had his index finger on his mouth, as if to say shush. Dashing to him, the disfigured skeleton disappeared.

 _Who the hell was he? He seemed awfully familiar._ Papyrus thought to himself. Shaking his head, he begun his little trek to his home once more and arrived within minutes. Opening the door, he saw that all the skeleton monsters were there, recovering from their fight. Another monster was in his home, and it was a goat. Running as fast as he is slender, the Royal Guard grabbed the goat's throat and found out that he had attacked Toriel, and quickly released her. Coughing slightly from being held for three seconds, the Queen had yelled at the slender skeleton, “WHAT THE HELL, PAPYRUS! Why did you attack me for?!” Going to his knees and bowing his head down, Papyrus quickly apologized for his action, “Forgive me, Your Highness, I thought I saw Asgore in here. You two look awfully similar.” It is true what he said, both Toriel and Asgore were the same as they are goats, yet so different at the same time. The King had curly black hair and a crown that was jagged and appeared to look like it was a type of crown that the sea king would don himself. He also wore a giant cape that covered his bare fluffy chest**, which was covered in scars from practices with Undyne. Getting up to his feet, Papyrus asked about, “Okay, so what are we going to do now? Sans, you lazy fuck, you have had better come up with something while I was gone!” Nodding his head, Sans had replied as quick as he was nimble, “Of course, boss. I have an idea that the four of us go to New Home and defeat Asgore once and for all and set ourselves free from this Hell.” Taking pride in the new change his older sibling adorned, the slender skeleton patted his brother on the back and talked back, “That is a good idea; however, we need a proper plan in order to execute this.” Observing the plan that was on the table, they had taken their time to think things out. A week later, all the skeletons and the goat began walking down the treacherous road that led to the castle. Searching through thick and thin of New Home, they had found Asgore, with six souls in his palms. “Well, well, well. If it isn't my ex-Queen Toriel, teaming up with the skeletons to bring an end to this suffering.” The King spoke to all of them. “Your reign of terror ends here, Asgore! It's all thanks to you that you chose to let us suffer down here while you had six souls, where only one was needed to cross the barrier! Your death is one step closer, asshole!” Toriel spoke. Laughing his way to the bank, the King of Dread began absorbing the souls he was carrying.

Such power had never been felt before, and his voice had a very powerful translucent, vibrato, reverb, and vibe to it that it was enough to shake the skeletons' and the Queen's souls. “Well then, let's see if every one of you motherfuckers will be powerful enough to defeat me!” Asgore had become a being that had four arms, spikes on his shoulder blades and spine, fifty foot-long wings that covered the entire barrier room, horns that became longer and had pierced through his chest, and four longswords in each hand. Red, Papyrus, Sans, Toriel, and Asgore prepared themselves for the final battle of the century. A wall of flower blocked their route, and a flower appeared in the middle of it. “Guys, wait! Every one of you die from this point! I've seen you guys die one too many times when you reach here. It's especially made more painful because my father mutilates my mother and fucks her twisted corpse.” All were in shock to hear such news coming from a talking flower. _What does he mean that we die at this point? I'm the only Royal Guard of this realm! How dare he say we all die!_ The slender skeleton thought to himself. “My name is Flowey, and you, Papyrus, will launch yourself against me and kill me just so you can fill your fucking ego! You have to believe me, I am the Prince here, and I am telling the truth!” _Prince?! How the hell is a flower a prince?_ Toriel whispered to herself. “Please guys, I need at least one soul and I will prove to you that I am a person stuck inside this cursed flower!” Footsteps were heard at the entrance of the castle, and sounded like they were approaching over here to the barrier. Panting from the top of its lungs, a little person was at the entrance. It was Chara. “Ch-Chara?! My child, we thought you dead!” The Queen filled the silence with her tone. “That is true I died; however, your dumbass husband kept me here this whole time! And thanks to him, I have a soul to live. Except, you know, I wasn't destined to live here, even I know that. Although I enjoyed living, this soul doesn't want to stay with me.” Flowey moved next to them and pierced through their chest to obtain the soul, and thanks to his powerful determination, he had flooded the room with bright lights. Within minutes, he had a form he once lost a long time ago. Flowey, a wolf in sheep's clothing, was in fact Asriel, and he was prepared to fight alongside everyone. “Alright guys, I know, I've been alive this whole time, but that's not the point right now! I haven't gone past this part of the zone, and the determination Chara had is so high I might be as powerful as all of you combined. Now, let's finish what my asshole father could never have done! Prepare yourselves for the final fight!” Asriel bellowed, and everyone took a battle stance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = In this version of the story I am telling, Asriel is in his late teens.  
> ** = I once saw some artwork of Underfell Asgore where he was bare chested, so I decided to use that bit!


End file.
